Princess
by LuzAlvz
Summary: Oneshot, a beautiful day Cedric and Sofia have a very strange conversation in the sorcerer's workshop, only Friendship, Sofia is some 14 or 15 years old.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first, nor any other character in the program, nor do I own any of the other princesses mentioned in this fic, or songs. All this belongs to Disney

Author's Note: some time ago, I had a conversation with a friend, about princesses and their qualities, then in a chat that one of my favorite writers of fanfiction " **AquaTurquoise** " made, I **told** them about this too, and I stayed with the idea of doing or writing something about this, so here it is, maybe it's not very good, but I think it should be said. (Sometimes my imagination takes me to very strange places lol )

* An apology if there is any spelling mistake.

* * *

One day , Sofia He went up to the sorcerer's tower, wore a pensive appearance, the little princess had been talking to Vivian about the history of the princesses and their qualities.

They had talked about many princesses,

Snow Withe, who had a gift for conversing with animals, even though she had been bewitched by an evil witch, until her prince arrived and woke her up with a kiss of true love.

Aurora, who also had the distinction of getting along with the animals, but had also been spellbound and had ended up asleep, until the prince had come to wake her up with a kiss of true love.

Ariel, the mermaid princess, who talked to the animals, and had been bewitched by a witch, who had stolen her voice.

And so , the list could continue, they all had in common to talk to the animals, and some had a magical talent, like, magic hair, magic hands, controlled elements, etc.

Sofia knocked on the sorcerer's door, which opened and stopped when she saw her apprentice a little pensive .

-Sofia ? What do you have? -

Sofia looked into the sorcerer's eyes.

-Only, something I was thinking- answered Sofia

Cedric let Sofia in, and she sat down in the red velvet chair as usual.

-Well, how good you came, just today I need the help of my apprentice, you know, I'm preparing a potion that will help exterminate the bad grass in the garden, but without hurting the roses- Cedric said excitedly, then stopped to see the even thoughtful expression of the girl.

He stood in front of Sofia and put a hand in front of her face, noticing he had not noticed, leaned over and touched her gently on the shoulder

-Well, Sofia, will you tell me what is bothering you, or will I have to pretend that I do not care if you ignore me? - He said, laughing a little

Sofia He gave her a half smile. -Well, it's just ... I was talking to Vivian about the history of the princesses, and ... well, they all have things in common-

\- Yes, that happens when everyone is educated to look like porcelain dolls - he said sarcastically .

Sofia looked at him and rolled her eyes - I do not mean that, Mr. Cedric, what I'm saying is that everyone could talk to the animals, or most of them, but eventually they were all bewitched by someone evil that wanted to hurt them-

Cedric was surprised by the thread of the conversation, he knew what he meant , and it anguished him to think that he could have been the one who hurt Sofia; It had been many years since he had left aside trying to steal the amulet from Sofia, he knew that the friendship of the girl was more valuable than a jewel, besides, that he did not need to show anything anymore, because after having helped Sofia, when she was inside the Amulet, it had been enough to get the respect he wanted.

-well, Sofia, unfortunately, many princesses of history, had their bad times, but, you should not let the boss repeat, you're different, you're smart, brave, and you're not fooled by people, you see their intentions before they try to do something bad.

Sofia smiled at the sorcerer, he was a great friend to her, he always tried to give her encouragement, despite the bad days he could have.

-You're right, Mr. Cedric, besides, if I've already beaten an evil witch, I think I'm ready for anything,- she said, getting up from her seat and hugging the sorcerer.

Cedric laughed, becoming more and more accustomed to the expressions of affection of the princess.

-Do you know something, Mr. Cedric? You could be a perfect princess, you have many qualities-

Cedric raised a disconcerted eyebrow, -Oh, yes, how is that girl?-

-Well ...- Sofia laughed -you have magical hands, your hair is magical or at least it seems, you could talk to Wormwood long before he took the potion, you had problems with his father, and we did not leave aside the fact that you live in the highest tower of the castle-

Cedric stared at her, they had never done this kind of conversation before, it was so strange, he did not know how to react

-Mr. Cedric, now it is you who are thoughtful.-

-Well, it's just that I never expected to be compared to a princess- said passing a hand through the bangs platinum -of all the strange things with which you came to interrupt me, princess, this has been the one that takes the prize, really You've had a lot of free time, have not you ?

Sofia laughed, -well, yes I had some free time, but you know, the only thing you do not share with the princesses is singing, I've never heard you sing-

Cedric looked everywhere, really when no one was looking at him he started to hum and sing, but this was something he would not tell the princess, no matter how many friends they were

-Oh, if you do, Mr. Cedric, Do you sing? -

Cedric quickly denied - no, no, of course not.-

Sofia could not help the smile on her face, and see how the sorcerer blushed

-Let's go, Mr. Cedric, I want to hear you sing- said the girl standing in front of the sorcerer

-No, I will not-

-Please- Sofia begged

-not-

-pleeease-

Cedric sighed heavily, and walked towards the cauldron where he was preparing the potion for the garden

Sofia looked at him, she knew it would be hard to make him sing, but she would not give up, as the day passed, the girl began to hum some contagious melodies, trying to make the sorcerer follow her.

-I know what you're trying, girl, you will not make me sing- Cedric said funny

-We will see it- Sofia challenges him in a low voice

In a moment Sofia took the broom and began sweeping the floor of the tower, and with a contagious melody

\- Seven am, the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15 -

Cedric looked at her, and tried or not to fall into their game

\- And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin? - Sofia continued

\- Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress! -

In a moment of weakness, Cedric joined her

\- And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush  
And brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been -

Sofia looked at him, and smiled, -I knew you had more in common with Rapuzel than just living in a tower.-

Cedric, rolled his eyes , and then he laughed with Sofia, sometimes they had the strangest days, but he would not change it for anything, spending time with Sofia was the funniest part of his day, but, that would never accept it.

Cedric shook his head and continued mixing the potion while Sofia continued to clean the shop.


End file.
